


My Beautifully Ridiculous Husband

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Draco's pregnant, Happy Ending, M/M, m-preg, with twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tells Harry he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautifully Ridiculous Husband

Harry and Hermione looked up when the floo was activated in Hermione and Ron's humble, but cosy home. Draco stumbled into the room, looking shaken, but happy, holding his wand in his hand. "Hey Draco," Hermione greeted, her baby Rose asleep in her arms. Harry stood, stepping forward. Draco rarely flooed in unannounced, he was raised to be nothing but polite, and something was wrong.

"Hermione." Draco greeted with a smile, turning to Harry "I...I was going to tell you this morning, but I wasn't sure- but now- I went to the hospital and-" he choked a little on air "Harry," he whispered "I'm pregnant. With twins! _Twins!_ A boy and a girl!" His smile was radiant and Hermione was gushing, hugging Draco tight with one arm, as the blond rocked on his heels, arm curled protectively around his own stomach. But Harry felt sick. He stepped back, falling onto the couch, stomach churning.

"No," he whispered "No- you can't be. We used prote-"

"I know, but we are!" Draco smiled again, until he realised that Harry wasn't smiling. Hermione noticed too, and she stilled, watching with wide eyes. "Harry?" Draco whispered, swallowing hard, eyes confused and misting "I...I thought you'd be happ-"

" _Happy?"_ Harry burst, standing up again "Draco! Why on earth would I be _happy?_ We didn't plan for this! We're living in a tiny apartment and we don't have the space! Oh god- and we've both got full time jobs! What's your plan? That with _love_ this entire thing will work itself out?"

Draco stared at him, before turning, throwing powder into the floo, and disappearing.

Harry dragged a hand over his face, "Fuck." He muttered, and Hermione rocked Rose gently in her arms "I never meant to-"

"I'm putting her to bed, Harry," Hermione said quietly "Maybe you should leave."

...

...

...

When Harry went back to their tiny, one bedroom apartment, that they'd bought mostly out of convenience to be close to work, Draco wasn't there. Harry swallowed thickly, thinking back on how he'd reacted and thumping himself on the forehead. _God_ he'd been an insensitive prick. Draco was pregnant for christs sake, with twins, their twins! And Harry had yelled at him. He blinked back tears, looking around the apartment for a note, or something, but there was nothing there. He called Ron, who was curt with him on the phone, no doubt Hermione had filled him in, telling him that Draco wasn't with them, and maybe Harry should just sleep on things, and look for him in the morning.

The next morning offered no solace, and only while Harry sluggishly dressed did he realise where Draco would go.

"Neville." Harry called, apparting with a crack into the nice house with a crack, he walked into the kitchen, to see Draco and Neville eating breakfast. Scrambled eggs and buttered toast, with a glass of what appeared to be freshly squeezed orange juice. "Draco-"

Draco didn't even look up, simply, and rather elegantly, lifting another forkful of eggs to his mouth, and chewed delicately, before taking a bite of toast, and then a sip of juice. Neville, however, did stand up, and he sighed "Harry, you know I don't like it when people apparate it without permission. It gets me all paranoid."

Harry met Neville's eyes and looked up helplessly "I need to talk to Draco-"

"And Draco doesn't want to talk to you. He came to me last night asking for a place to sleep and breakfast in the morning. He told me everything, and quite frankly, this is something the two of you need to sort out. But I promised him sleep, and I promised him breakfast." He waved a loyal hand "So you can't say a word, till he's finished breakfast." And with that Neville passed Harry some toast, which Harry ate, rather disgruntled, while Neville and Draco chatted about the news. And then, after Draco had finished the last of his juice, he nodded to Neville, who retired to the bathroom to get ready for work, and Draco turned in his chair, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Draco," Harry tried, glasses slipping off his face "I didn't mean anything I said yesterday." He freaked when Draco stood up "Wait! God Draco, please wait- you've got to understand, that was _me._ I...I...I didn't have time to process. And you...I had no idea-but it's..." he broke into a smile "It's _wonderful."_ He wiped his eyes "We're having twins! We're gonna start a family-"

Draco watched Harry for a moment, before deciding on the truth. "You hurt my feelings." He mumbled, feeling like a girl, but it had the desired effect because Harry was collecting him in his arms, rubbing his shoulders. Draco pushed his face into the warm chest, and allowed himself to cry. "I wanted it to be _perfect._ I...I thought you'd get up, and hug me, and we'd go out to eat and celebrate but I was sleeping in a guest bed _without_ you, because you left me!"

It was very rarely that Draco shared exactly how he had wanted something to go, but as Harry heard the words leave Draco's lips he kicked himself for how wonderful last night could have been. "You think much too highly of me," Harry whispered, kissing Draco's temple "I was just worried, Draco. I was thinking about all the negative things-"

"It's not like we don't have money. We have _lots of_ money. I could easily take a year off work-"

"And a house? We aren't exactly up to our neck in large Wizard houses to buy."

Draco half smiled "Hermione came over last night. She said...she said we should move in to Malfoy Manor, fix it up during my pregnancy."

"Malfoy Manor?" Harry repeated, pulling back. The place where they'd both been tortured, where Voldemort had risen up and gathered his army, the place where Draco had received the dark mark and so many had been killed and eaten by that dreaded snake. But Draco- who always seemed to know everything- touched Harry's arm, and Harry suddenly remembered that it was at Malfoy Manor that he met Draco in a prisoner's cell, and realised he was _good._ It was Malfoy Manor that what seemed like ages ago Draco had crouched, looked into Harry's hexed face, and lied, saying he didn't recognise him. It was that Manor where Draco had grown up, where every window offered a view that was so gorgeous you had to stop and take a breath. "That's a lot of dark magic to clean up."

Draco shrugged "You can take some time off work too. We have the money."

...

...

...

3 MONTHS LATER

Harry smirked to himself, setting down another box. This one was full of photographs of Harry with his friends at Hogwarts, and then Draco with his friends. He wondered where they'd put them, before realising that Draco was no longer reading on the sofa. He frowned, looking up the large staircase "Draco?" He called up "You up there?" He listened, and thought he heard something, so jogged up the steps, down another long corridor, before seeing a door open, with grey light streaming out of the door. He frowned, pushing it open slowly, hand on his wand, to see only Draco, a small bump where their children were, staring up at a portrait. The raven-haired boy manoeuvred to stand beside him, looking up, closing his mouth when he saw Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, with Draco standing in between them. Draco was about 14 in the picture, but he was looking up adoringly at his father, who was looking directly at the artist, while Narcissa was holding one of Draco's hands, her smile tense.

"Why didn't he love me?" Draco murmured, and Harry grasped Draco's hand

"Don't be stupid, of course he loved you,"

"Any love for me was because I was his son, Harry," Draco whispered coldly "I would have done... _anything_ for him." He closed his eyes "How am I gonna tell him?"

Draco frowned "Won't he be pleased?"

"Not that _I'm_ the pregnant one. Christ Harry, he didn't like the fact I was gay, and now he's gonna find out that I prefer taking it than giving it, if you know what I mean." He looks up at the portrait again. "On a separate note, I want the name our son Scorpius."

Harry stared at him. "Tell me you're joking."

Draco shot him an irritated look. "Abraxas, Lucius, Draco, Scorpius. These are family traditions, Potter, and we're not taking them away."

"But Scorpius?" Harry shot him a desperate look "That's...that's so..."

"Fine," Draco turned away from him "Fine. You just pick."

Harry's heart dropped "No, Draco, don't do that. I just..." he sighed to himself "Scorpius Potter," he hummed, actually deliberating it "It doesn't sound _that_ bad. But...do you have any other choices?"

"We either name the boy Scorpius, or the girl Druella."

Harry swallowed thickly. "Well then...I guess we have a boys name."

Draco was suddenly hugging him, a tight, comforting embrace, and Harry kissed Draco's neck, the feeling of the swollen stomach making him wonder why on earth he'd even argued with Draco in the first place. His husband was carrying their children! He should be giving him everything he wanted. "What were you thinking for the girl?"

"Sarah? I don't know, something ordinary. Like Harry." He beamed, and Draco rolled his eyes, before asking softly

"What about Lilian? After your mother?"

Harry paused, meeting Draco's eyes and holding him impossibly closer "What about Lily? Scorpius and Lily?"

...

...

...

"Harry," Draco prodded him hard in the middle of the night, 6 months pregnant, and whining. " _Harry!_ I want spiced lamb!"

Harry blinked awake, managing a glance at the time and groaning, pressing himself further into the blankets when he saw that it was only 2:00 am. "'m sleepin' Dray..."

But then Draco was pressing up against him, stomach larger now, breath hot against his neck. "Spiced lamb!" He whined like a pitiful child, and Harry pushed himself out of bed, and padded downstairs. Every pregnant person got cravings, and Draco's impeccable taste just meant that his cravings were more expensive than the normal persons. So as Harry rolled pieces of lamb in herbs and spices, he was worn on his feet. The Manor was almost completely renovated now. Beautifully decorated with their stuff, with their lives, a room made up for Lily and Scorpius, the grounds all tended to and kept, and still with money in the bank.

He headed upstairs with a plate of lamb, to see Draco sprawled across the entire bed, snoring softly. Harry sighed, casting a preserving spell on the food, and trying to crawl into bed without disturbing Draco. He ended up curled on the foot of the bed.

He was awoken in the early hours of the morning to the sound of Draco's crying.

He sat bolt upright in bed, to see Draco burying his face in the blankets and sobbing. "Hey, hey, baby, oh god," Harry rubbed his back "What's wrong? Draco? Look at me- it's okay."

"Y-you-" Draco cried harder "You never fuck me anymore!"

Harry blinked, completely baffled "Draco, what are you talking about? We made love last night."

There's a sniffling pause. Before Draco continues to bawl "In my _dream._ You didn't find me attractive in my _dream."_ As though that explains everything. Harry gives a laugh, kissing the back of Draco's neck.

"My beautifully, ridiculous husband," Harry beams, arms encircling Draco's waist "Why wouldn't I find you attractive? Hmm?" He brings over the plate of lamb wordlessly, pulling Draco's back flush to his chest, heating the lamb up and picking up a piece between his fingers, bringing it Draco's lips. The blond hums interestedly, sucking on Harry's fingers, and then chewing on the meat and sighing happily, bringing the blankets up to cover them both. "How are you feeling today?" Draco simply hums in response, mouth open for the next piece of meat. Harry lavishes him all morning. Kissing up and down his jaw, feeding him lamb till he's sedated, and slowly jerking him off, till he comes with an arching cry all over the sheets.

And when the evening comes, and sickness rolls over Draco, who's content to just live beside the toilet, vomiting the night away, Harry sits with Draco in the bathrooms brushing his hair out of his face, offering him sips of water, wiping his mouth. Reading aloud the newspaper.

...

...

...

"You did so well," Harry whispers, eyes watering, he kisses Draco's sweat slicked forehead "Two healthy babies. _Our babies._ Scorpius and Lily Potter, they're beautiful, Draco,"

"Babies," Draco slurs, physically exhausted, eyes slipping shut "Picture-"

"I've got it," Harry grins, setting up the camera, Lily cuddled in Draco's sleepy arms, as Harry sits on the bed with Scorpius tucked into his chest, and they smile, waving, to make a beautiful moving picture in the future.

...

...

...

 _"Daddy!"_ Lilly bawls, four years old she runs to Draco, who lifts her easily, as she burrows her face into his neck, sobbing hysterically, torso wracked with sadness "A boy over there, h-he-he called me a loser!" And she's crying even harder. Draco brushes her soft brown hair back, whispering to her, but Harry watches worriedly as Draco's hand flexes for his wand, grip tight and powerful. He starts walking towards the mother of the boy, and Harry has to stand up, voice quiet.

"Draco- kids do that, I'm sure he didn't mean it-"

"Then he won't mind apologising." Draco hisses. His voice is hard, cold, non-budging. And Harry nods, but hovers close behind, looking back to make sure Scorpius is still playing happily in the enchanted sandbox with the other wizard children. Harry wonders why, as he often does with the peculiar ways Draco sometimes acts. Maybe when Draco was younger someone was mean to him, and Lucius did nothing. That seems as though it fits the bill "Excuse me, Miss?" Draco asks, and the young woman looks up, smiling brilliantly. She's a Muggle, probably married to a Non-Muggle, but she's still stunned by Draco's looks, and a blush fills her cheeks. "It would appear that your son was cruel to my daughter," he gestures to Lily, who turns her head a little, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Oh!" The woman looks sternly down at her son "Mark! Mark- were you mean to this girl?"

Mark looks up, surprised, and he nods guiltily.

"Well then you apologise this instant!"

"I'm sorry," the boy rubs his arm, looking up at Lily "I just wanted to go on the slide first. I didn't mean it. Sorry." He looks up at his mother, sad and adorable, and she collects him in his arms. Draco turns to Lily, silently asking if that's enough.

Lily whispers something into Draco's ear that Harry can't quite catch, and Draco laughs.

"Yes, yes that's fine," Draco murmurs to the woman and the boy "Thank you," and he turns, with Lily in his arms. Harry frowns

"What did you tell daddy, Lily?" Harry asks, lifting the girl away from Draco and onto his own hip, Draco rolls his eyes.

"I told him to make his sandcastle fall down." Lily laughed "With _Magic!"_

"I've charmed it so that no matter how many times he rebuilds it, it will only fall down again."

Harry sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE YOU!  
> x


End file.
